1. Field of the Disclosure
The present application relates to a liquid crystal display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As information technology becomes more advanced, display devices with various, gradually improving features are being developed. In accordance therewith, a variety of slim, lightweight flat panel display devices with features that consume less power than cathode ray tube (CRT) devices are being researched and used in various devices. Flat panel display devices include liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, plasma display panels (PDP), organic light emitting diode (OLED) display devices, and so on. Among the flat panel display devices, the LCD devices have advantages of small size, light weight, slimness and low driving voltage. As such, the LCD devices are widely used at the present time.
An LCD device includes an LCD panel and a backlight unit applying light to the LCD panel. Also, an LCD device includes a top case disposed on the front surface of the LCD panel and a cover formed to encompass the entire surface of the top case.
In order to reduce the thickness of the LCD device and the step height between the LCD panel and a bezel region, the cover is removed from the LCD device. In this case, the top case is externally exposed and used as an exterior of the LCD device.
The top case is formed by jointing four case members each having a straight shape. However, when the top case is used as the exterior of the LCD device, a gap can be generated in a joint portion of the case members.
The gap generated in the joint portion mars the exterior of the LCD device. Also, the gap of the joint portion allows the case members to be easily separated from one another by an external impact.